


Handcock

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Attachments, Crack, Explosions, Fisting, M/M, poo warnings, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes back to Hancock with a new sexual item to experiment with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcock

Mr. Valentine walked into Hancock's house. The ghoul had given him permission to use his house whenever he wanted ever since Nick had gotten his relationship with him maxed out. Hancock was sitting in his old world recliner with a jet inhaler in his hand.

“Nickie, dear! What are you doing around -COUUGH AHHHHHHHH- these parts?”

He inhaled his jet and his eyes got wide. Then he sunk down in the chair and stared at his adorable robot lover.

“I'm here to tell you something and show you something.”

“Tell me first!”

“Well, I've been going around the wastes and sexually liberating all of the robots! Just like you did with me! Man, my life has been so much better ever since you showed me the way of the dick.”

“Glad to hear!”

“I've picked up a new tool of the trade as well.”

“Oh?”

Nick pressed something cylindrical up against the inside of his detective coat pocket.

“You wanna, like old times sake?”

Hancock stuck his finger in his nose socket to flush out the drugs.

“I sure would, baby Valentine.”

Hancock removed his dirt caked clothes and started sucking on his rotting fingers. Nick dropped his detective gear and removed the protective cap from his genital attachment socket. Then, he pulled the object from his coat pocket. It was an eight inch metal rod with a human fist clamped to the end. 

“A fisto recommended this to me and I thought you might like it. He also gave me this lube.”

He pulled out a bottle of Morning Burst (with vitamin C) face wash from the other detective pocket.

“Nickie, I've never been fisted before! I can say that I am quite intrigued.”

Nick screwed it in with the palm of the hand facing upward when it was all locked in. 

“You pour the lube on, Hancock.”

Hancock grabbed the bottle of “lube”. He tried to open the flip top, but it was on really tight. When he did get it open, a chunk of his finger flew off and went straight through the window.

“Dammit! Not getting that back.”

There was the sound of two dogs fighting coming from the direction of the window. Hancock looked back at Nick's attachment and forgot all about losing some of his flesh. It was going to be such a delicious time. 

“Hey, Hancock, I guess that you could say I'm HAND COCK now. Hahahahahahaha.”

Nick had a face like this (⚈ヮ⚈). Hancock was not amused.

“Just fuck me you big metal hunk.”

Nick walked over to Hancock. He moved awkwardly with the long attachment and he knocked over a couple stacks of books. When he got there, Hancock squeezed the whole bottle of lube on the human fist. 

“That oughta be enough. Now, give it to me, Nickie!”

Hancock bent over a table and Nick plunged the hand cock in. No beating around the bush, he just drove that sucker in there and started humping. That's how Hancock liked it. He kept going at a pretty good pace. Nick wasn't polite enough of a lover to give Hancock a reach around though. Nick only cared about getting his rod in that butt. There was an irradiated poopy mess being dredged up from the innards of Hancock. It was seeping around the edges of the rod as Nick pulled back. It started to make a pile on the floor. Nick was too busy to notice the pile and also the screaming coming from Hancock. That was, until he exploded. 

“Hancock!”

The ghoul's body rejected that moisturizer. Little did either of them know, that stuff burns! It burned Hancock's ghoulish senses so bad that his body panicked and self destructed. Now the home was a big, irradiated-blood mess. Nick just left. He was the best detective around and knew how to cover his tracks. He expertly walked out of the apartment nude with the attachment still locked in. He stuck his arms to his sides and whistled his way back to his office in Diamond City.


End file.
